Special Number calls may be placed using a variety of mobile communication devices. By way of example and not by way of limitation, special number calls maybe placed using mobile telephones, Personal Digital Assistant (PDA) devices, “Smart” phones, automatic crash notification (ACN) units, mobile radio devices and similar communication devices. The mobile nature of such communication devices may sometimes result in a caller placing a special number call being in a location requiring assistance from one or more additional entities than a special number call receiving facility that originally receives the special number call.
Changing locations, conditions or other circumstances may require that the routing of the special number call may need to be reevaluated so that routing to new or additional agencies may need to be effected during the special number call.
Examples of such special number calls are 9-1-1 calls for seeking emergency services and other abbreviated number calls for non-emergency special services, such as “N-1-1” systems. Examples of such N-1-1 systems include “3-1-1” (urgent but not emergency calls) and “5-1-1” (traffic inquiry calls). Special number calls may also include, by way of further example and not by way of limitation, abbreviated numbers for calling commercial services, such as “*820” (calling a radio station) or “GOTIX” (calling for tickets).
For purposes of illustration, by way of example and not by way of limitation, the present invention will be described in the context of an emergency service network in the United States, commonly referred to as a 9-1-1 network. The teachings of the present invention are equally applicable, useful and novel in other special number calling systems, such as maintenance service networks, college campus security networks, abbreviated number networks for calling commercial services and other networks.
A user engaged in a 9-1-1 call seeking emergency services relies on an emergency service call taker or receiver, such as an operator at a Public Safety Answering Point (PSAP; sometimes referred to as a Public Safety Answering Position), to marshal appropriate and sufficient assets to handle an extant emergency situation. Such marshalling is often best carried out by conferring with asset holders, such as first responders (e.g., fire, police and emergency personnel) and the like. Direct communications among an emergency service caller and responding agencies rather than relaying information among participants can be an effective and efficient mode of operation for handling a situation.
There is a need for a system and method for simultaneous routing of a special number call to a plurality of agencies.